Harold
| gender = Male | seasons = 3 | episodes = 29 | place cd = Tidal Brave 11th place | place sd = Nerd Flu 5th place | place gd = Meat Your Maker 17th place | relationship = | friends = Beth, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Sadie | enemies = Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Leshawna | actor = TotalDramaFan1000 }} Harold, labeled The Uber-Geek, is a contestant in Roleplay Reborn. He has competed in Camp Drama as a member of the Killer Bass, Studio Drama as a member of the Screaming Gaffers, and Global Drama as a member of Team Victory. Camp Drama At the start of the season in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper, Harold tries his best to be the greatest asset to his team. In The Hunter Games, he clashes with Duncan, who bullies him throughout the season because of him being considered a nerd; tries to becomes friends with Noah, much to his annoyance; and even eventually gains a conflict with Cody in Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless. He attempts to help his team throughout numerous challenges, such as in Superstale where his opera piece earns his team their highest score, but mostly ends up failing or embarrassing himself. Despite this, he starts to become overconfident and even fed up with his other teammates, which in Tidal Brave, Heather uses to her advantage by convincing the rest of his team that he will eventually overpower and get rid of them, resulting in his elimination that night. Later, in Cut to the Case, Harold is left with Heather as his only choice for a partner and he attempts to get close to her; even managing to make a breakthrough with her on why she acts the way she does, putting them on neutral ground, and he later advances into Studio Drama. Studio Drama Global Drama Appearances Camp Drama * 1x01 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper * 1x02 - The Hunter Games * 1x03 - Featherheads * 1x04 - Forest Grumps * 1x05 - Superstale * 1x06 - Fool's Gold * 1x07 - Your Goose Is Cooked * 1x08 - Chris-napped * 1x09 - In Gwen We Trust * 1x10 - Snakes and a Plane * 1x11 - Hot Air Ba-loon * 1x12 - Ladybug in the Camp * 1x13 - Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless * 1x14 - Tidal Brave * 1x22 - Camp Drama: Geoff vs. Gwen * 1x23 - Cut to the Case Studio Drama * 2x02 - It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Monster * 2x03 - Land of the Host * 2x04 - Cops Out! * 2x05 - Ontario's Next Flop Model * 2x06 - The Explodables * 2x07 - Paranormal Captivity * 2x09 - The Break Up Club * 2x10 - Goth White and the Seven Dorks * 2x11 - Invasion of the Booty Snatchers * 2x12 - Queen of Hurts * 2x13 - Nerd Flu * 2x15 - Aftermath: Wheel of Misfortune * 2x16 - Studio Drama: Duncan vs. Lindsay * 2x17 - Keeping Up with the Castmates Global Drama * 3x01 - Around the World in Fifty Days * 3x02 - In Da Nile * 3x03 - New York Pity * 3x04 - Meat Your Maker Trivia *He is the first camper in Camp Drama to be placed in the bottom two. *In every season he has participated in, he has always been placed on the same team as Noah. Category:Roleplay Reborn Wiki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Studio Drama contestants Category:Global Drama contestants